


能耐大了穿越记之车车

by Dumpling_wine



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpling_wine/pseuds/Dumpling_wine
Relationships: 张云雷 - Relationship, 杨九郎 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	能耐大了穿越记之车车

裸露的上半身，更方便了杨九郎的动作，吻顺着耳畔延续到锁骨，胸前的红缨，肚脐……一路向下，留下暧昧的红痕。“翔……翔子……我……我想……”被快感支配的张云雷已经说不出一句完整的话。  
杨九郎停下自己的动作，抬头看着自己的宝贝儿，只一眼，他就知道自己的宝贝想要什么。

杨九郎了解张云雷，可以说对张云雷了解的从皮到骨，所以两人不只是生活和谐，就连性生活也是十分和谐。

可能是跟生活经历有关，亦或是当年南京南的影响，张云雷有时候需要稍微粗暴一点的性爱来获取安全感。或许某种程度上，张云雷心里隐藏着一个m。

每当这个时候，杨九郎总是能看穿张云雷的想法，以自己的方式给他想要的安全感，也让双方都获取至高快感的性爱。其实杨九郎有时候也需要抒发一下自己对张云雷压抑的欲望。所以说两人无论从哪方面来看都是天造地设的一对。

杨九郎知道，自己的宝贝儿今天想要粗暴一点的性爱，“磊磊，可以吗？”看着杨九郎宠溺的眼神，张云雷知道，他的翔子懂他。

看着张云雷羞红着脸微微地点了点头，杨九郎像是接收到什么指令般，先是调高了卧室的温度，然后去衣柜拿了一条酒红色的领带和一根木尺。杨九郎感受了一下，觉得室温已经升高，即使是不盖被子也不会感冒。

杨九郎回到床前，掀开张云雷身上的被子，将床上人儿的双手用领带绑在了床头，双腿分开，绑在了床尾。其实在杨九郎一些列准备工作期间，张云雷的情潮已稍微退却，只剩下脸颊的微红，可是正是这纯情的表情，配上此时的动作，在杨九郎眼里是最为致命的诱惑。

张云雷任由伏在他身上的杨九郎深嗅自己的后脖颈，咬上耳垂厮磨。

“磊磊，你太美了，美的让我想私藏起来，不让任何人窥探你的一隅。”

“你不是已经私藏了么，我的翔子?”张云雷湿漉漉的眼睛看着杨九郎，仅一眼，杨九郎就硬了。

随着杨九郎的抚摸，张云雷身上起了一层薄汗。  
“身上这么湿了?”杨九郎故意调戏身下的小人儿。  
“还有更湿的地方，你想看看吗？”张云雷低暗情欲的声音里藏了魅人的蛊。

“那就让老公看看”杨九郎用剪子剪开张云雷的内裤，冰冷的金属贴近皮肤的触感，不禁让张云雷打了个冷战。

察觉到张云雷的动作，杨九郎以为他是害怕，“没事磊磊，老公会小心的”

“嗯~磊磊相信老公”张云雷微微抬起屁股方便杨九郎把剪碎的布条撤下，同时双脚往边移了几寸，更大程度的让臀瓣张开，杨九郎可以看到粉嫩的小穴张不停地吐露出晶莹的肠液。

杨九郎伸出一指轻轻触碰着的穴口，用指腹慢慢揉，就是不进去，哪怕它不舍的一吸一吸，听着张云雷的喘息声，就是不满足他。

“老公，老公...不进来么，磊磊想让老公艹磊磊？”  
“磊磊不乖，小穴没经过老公的允许就流水了，老公要惩罚磊磊”说完，拿着竹尺在张云雷大腿根处轻拍了一下。

“啊，老公，磊磊没有”

“这个时候应该叫我什么？”说着杨九郎又打了一下，这回稍微使了一点力气。

“啊！疼，主人，磊磊错了，请主人责罚”

“你准备好了?”

啪的一声毫不留情的压过张云雷的喘息，在敏感的臀肉和大腿内侧留下长条的红印。

“不敢了，主人我错了。”张云雷小声的祈求。

杨九郎没有理会，接二连三的打在肉感的屁股上，又重又响每一次都在不同位置。上一次的伤痕还没有褪去，就尽量让尺印留在旧伤的左边，右边，周围，均匀的让屁股呈现一种明亮发烫的粉红色。看着诱人的粉红色，杨九郎丢开手中的竹尺，他只是满足恋人的要求，并没有想真的打伤自己的宝贝儿。

“老公，你进来好不好，磊磊想要了”  
张云雷咬着唇轻咛，发红微张的小穴刺激着杨九郎的神经。

“好了，都结束了。”杨九郎，松开了被领带束缚的手腕和脚腕。鼻尖贴着濡湿的头发，蹭几下自己的宝贝儿。

“疼吗，磊磊”又是这种腻死人的声音，总是让人不能拒绝。  
“只是有一点点疼...真的...磊磊很喜欢”张云雷顶端翘起，肠液顺着股缝流下。  
“我知道的。”杨九郎细细的吻他的后颈，舔着流下的汗水。

“磊磊，那我来了啊”不给张云雷反应的时间，杨九郎脱掉内裤，俯身揽着张云雷的后背，蘑菇头贴合着翕动张合的穴口送了进去。硕大的坚硬终于到达了湿暖的巢穴，更深更用力的顶开阻碍，想埋进这魂牵梦绕的禁地。

张云雷动情的叫呻吟着，要着。  
“磊磊，老公操了这么多次怎么还这么紧？”  
张云雷完全沉浸在快感里，听不清杨九郎在说什么，只能张嘴呻吟着。  
“啊...好大，老公慢一点。”

杨九郎被紧致包裹，腰肢挺动猛的用力顶了几下，身体一次又一次被打开，带着钝钝的疼痛和无比爽快的感觉。肠壁来不及收合又是一轮冲撞，压过敏感点捻着挤着不愿前进，张云雷只能仰着头大口喘气。

“老公...磊磊要射了，啊...。”  
“磊磊乖，等老公一起啊”杨九郎用力的挺动了几下，跟张云雷一起射了出来。  
“磊磊，老公抱你去洗洗啊”  
“不要，老公今天晚上不出来了好不好”  
“不行，磊磊乖，不清理会生病的”  
“不要嘛，那要老公多待一会”

媳妇儿的热情挽留让杨九郎又硬了，搂过张云雷又是一番云雨.......


End file.
